1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) device and an LED driving circuit and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, an LED tends to serve as a backlight module of a flat display panel. However, two polar plates of a capacitor of the LED driver tend to deform when the voltage and the current of the LED driver in the backlight module are always changing, and an inductor of the LED driver also generates the retractable deformation. The capacitor and the inductor generate audible noise in the deformation process.